Many satellites are reoriented during orbit to point ("target") different earth sites at specific times, e.g., pan between targets 1 and 2 in the drawing. In the state of the art, the targets are scheduled by an "access time" on the ground and the target location along with the access time are transmitted to satellite through a satellite uplink. As the satellite moves along its orbit, attitude control devices, such as control momentum gyros (CMG), are operated to change the satellites attitude, preferably in a continuous maneuver without stopping at any attitude, to reduce the maneuver time, i.e., target as many locations in the least amount of time and access each target at the scheduled access time. The maneuver requires the use of known Quaternion Transforms (see for example, Bong Wie, Space Vehicle Dynamics and Control, AIAA), and satellite ephemeris to define a satellite's orbit location and attitude in a planning algorithm that allots a margin of time to each reorientation maneuver to guarantee, within an acceptable probability of success, that the maneuver will be completed in time to properly site the target, e.g., collect data form the site. But the accumulated margin of time over several targets can allow an additional target to targeted. In other words, the maneuver time margin reduces the number of targets per unit of time. Despite this, the target schedule may not be met for every target because in a typical agile satellite using a so called pseudo inverse to control CMG gimbal angles, the "robustness" or speed at which the satellite can be reoriented varies with the CMG gimbal angles, which determine the available angular momentum. If the gimbal angles bring the pseudo inverse close to a "singular" condition, where the array gain is reduced, the maneuver will take longer that expected.